Hell Mates
by PerfectCell17
Summary: This takes place right after the Cell Games. It's basically when Cell first gets to hell and makes friends with Frieza.
1. Welcome to Hell, Enjoy Your Stay!

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" the last thing the manical Cell heard before he was sent into oblivion.

The next thing the tyrant knew he was standing infront of a large desk, an equally large man looking down at him.

"What the hell happened?" Cell asked himself aloud.

"You died, a much deserved death." the large man answered.

"And who the hell are you?!"

"I am King Yemma, the ruler of this world."

"What world is that?"

"The other world, I just told you that you had died."

The full realization hitt him. "Shit, but how's it possible? I am perfect!"

"Well Gohan was too much for your so-called 'perfect powers'."

"Gohan?! That Saiyan half breed brat!" a low growl escaped the villains throat.

"It's a very good thing the he did win..."

"Hey, whose side are you on?!"

"The side of good, in other words, Gohan's side."

"Hmph, so am I just gonna stand here for the rest of eternity?!"

"No, I'm just going to tell you your fate."

"I already know that I'm going to get sent to hell!"

"Of course, that's the only place there is for you to go."

"Well then let's get thos over with!"

The ruler chuckled. "Ah, an eager one! I'll send for Baba."

The fortuneteller appeared, sitting atop her crystal ball.

"That was fast..." the now damned Cell commented.

"Well, that is my job." the old witch answered.

"That means you're Blah Blah?"

"It's Baba, and I bring souls back and forth, so where is this one going?"

"Cell is going to be the newest member of hell." Yemma explained.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" the green one questioned pointlessly, he already knew the response.

"No."

"Well then let's go!"

With that the two vanished.

The tyrant and woman reappeared in the depths of the under world.

A small group gathered around the newbie, but none of them said anything.

Cell scanned the crowd, recognizing the odd person from their cells.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" the villain finally snapped.

"We just wanted to see the 'great Cell' up close." giggled an Icejin.

"So, you're Frieza, huh?"

"What, how did you know who I was?!" Frieza demanded from Cell.

"Some of your cells are inside of me."

"That's alittle creepy..."

Another Icejin Cell recognized approached.

"What about me, do you know who I am?"

"You're Kold."

"And you're cute!" Kold complimented, adding a wink.

The newest hell mate took an uneasy step back.

"Heh, looks like Kold's got a new obsession!" a blad man, who Cell knew as a Saiyan laughed.

Before anything else could be said two ogres ran over.

"So, you must be the new member, welcome! I'm Mez."

"And I'm Goz!"

"We are the guards in this region of hell."

"We hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Before you make yourself at home we have to tell you the rules and regulations."

A scroll appeared in Goz's hand. "The rules are as follows..."

The ogre duo alternated reading the rules until all three hundred and twelve were read.

"That's all of them!" Mez informed.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask!"

That said, the guards left.

"Who would have thought that there would be so many rules in hell."

"Get use to it!" Raditz said, slapping Cell on the back.

"Allow us to introdues ourselves, I'm Jeice!"

"I'm Nappa."

"Raditz."

"Recoome!"

"Hi, I'm Burter."

"I am Guldo."

"KAKAROT!"

"Uh...don't mind him, that's basically all he says, his name's Broly."

"You already know I'm Frieza."

"And you also know I'm Kold, but you don't know I'm single!"

"I figured..." Cell said, sweatdropping.

"So how did you die anyways?" the one called Nappa wondered.

The android explained basically his life story, the tournament, death by the Saiyans ect.

"So, you died by the hands of those pathetic monkeys called Saiyans too?!" Frieza yelled, angered that they had managed to kill another villain.

After finding out all they wanted to know, the hell mates went back to their daily rutines, leaving Cell alone.

"Well this is boring." the tyrant said to himself. "There's got to be something to do..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yes I know, another story, but this one isn't gonna be long, just one more chapter, Cell really getting to meet the others! I know again, I should be working on the fics I have already, but I just keeop getting these ideas and they won't go away! I should be able to finish this fic tomorrow!

Please review!


	2. What's With Everyone!

Bored of being alone, Cell decided to go see what the others were up to.

Looking around, the tyrant approached the person closest to him.

"What the hell is there to do around here, it's sooo boring!"

"KAKAROT!" Broly responded.

"What kind of answer is that?!"

"KAKAROT!"

"What the hell is your obsession with 'Kakarot'?!"

"KAKAROT!"

"Is that all you can say?!"

"No."

"Well, what else can you say?"

"KAKAROT!"

The newest member sighed. "I give up!"

With that, Cell went to the next hell mates.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" the green one questioned the Saiyan pair.

"Playing board games." Nappa simply answered.

"Sounds fun..."

"But it is! There's such a great selection!" Raditz chirped.

"Wanna join us, Cell, it gets boring with only two players?"

"No thanks..."

"Why not?"

"Because board games are for bakas and brats!"

"That's not true, does Monopoly sound like a kids game?" Nappa asked.

"Or Scrabble?" the long haired warrior continued.

"Or Taboo."

"Or Yahtzee?"

"Or Clue?"

"Or Sorry?"

"Or Hungry Hungry Hippo's, my favourite?"

"Or CandyLand, which is my favourite!"

"Or..."

"Enough!" the android yelled, stomping away.

"What was his problem?" the bald one wondered.

Raditz shrugged.

"So, wanna get back to our game?"

"Okay!"

"Does your person have a hat?" (lol Guess Who)

"No."

"Then your person must be David!"

"Dammit, what is with the nut jobs?!" Cell thought, getting annoyed.

The hell mate looked over at the next closest, who just happened to be King Kold.

"Hey Cell!" the elder Icejin called, blowing a kiss.

"Maybe I'll just skip him..."

Next up, the four people identified as Jeice, Guldo, Recoome, and Burter.

"What the hell is wrong with everybody here?!"

The Ginyu Force members turned to face Cell.

"I'm Jeice!" Jeice yelled, doing his trade mark pose.

"Guldo!" the shortest of the four posed.

"Recoome!" as did Recoome.

"Burter!"

"I already know who you guys are..."

"Together we are...THE GINYU FORCE!" the small group exclaimed in unison.

"I didn't know that..." Cell said, sweat dropping.

"So, what did you want Cell?" Recoome questioned.

"I want to know what there is to do around here!"

"Wanna pose with us?"

"No!"

"Why?"

The villain strained his mind for an answer. "Um, because I don't know how!"

"We could teach you!"

"Shit, that's okay..."

"Oh well, suit yourself!"

That said, the Ginyu member turned his attention to his team mates.

"Let's work on the dance of special words now!"

Cell cocked an eyebrow. "How many dances and poses do you have?"

"Well, including the ones we do with the Captain, we have eighty seven!" Guldo explained.

"Holy shit, you're serious?!"

"Yup, and the offer still stands for us to teach them to you!"

"Still no!"

Still not having found any 'normal' people to hang out with, Cell was left with only one person.

"What's your problem?!" the tyrant asked, as he approached Frieza.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone here is fucked up in their own special way, and I just wanted to know yours!"

"What do you mean by 'fucked up'?"

"Like how the two Saiyans play board games all the time..."

"They weren't like that when they arrived, but they became addicted after the first games night..."

"What about Broly, and his Kakarot obsession?"

"Being in hell didn't do that to him! He was like that when he arrived!"

"And the Ginyu Force?"

"They were my elite team back when I was alive, but their poses have taken over their fighting, and it's just gotten worse down here."

"This I'm not even sure I want to know the answer to this, but what about Kold?"

"I'm not even sure how to answer that one, he's been like that ever since I was kid, with our top servant...."

The green hell mate shuddered. "Please, no more information!"

"Well you asked!"

"And now I regret it!"

"Get use to it, you're here forever!"

"Wait, you never answered me!"

"About what?"

"About how you're fucked up!"

"Me? I'm just obsessed with getting revenge, especially on those pathetic monkeys called Saiyans!"

"You're still alittle weird, but I guess you'll do!"

"For what?!"

"Someone to keep me sane, especially because I'm out to get the Saiyans too! I'm just not 'obsessed'!"

Frieza shrugged. "Don't worry you'll get there!"

"Okay, then let's get started!"

With that new alliance formed, our favourite duo began plotting revenge against the Saiyans, especially Kakarot and Vegeta, as you see in other stories...

Owari!

A/N: Yay, I was able to post this today! This chapter, well this whole fic was short, but I tried, and I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I didn't put Cooler in this because he isn't one of my origional hell mates, but I'll probably do one with him becoming one! I'm kind of obsessed with writing about the villains, so there will be more fics to come!

Please review and a BIG thanks to those who did!


End file.
